


Tears of Gold

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - Wyld/Jaewon Centric [1]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Attacking, D.Min, Gen, Jaewon - Freeform, Love, Mayhem, Pain, Stalking, Tears, cry, hug me, maynicas, minsoo - Freeform, rey why did you write this, sasaeng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Jaewon couldn't bring himself to cry.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Everyone, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Lee Minsoo, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Lee Minsoo, ahn - Relationship
Series: LiT - Wyld/Jaewon Centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Tears of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> VERY VIOLENT. 
> 
> READ AT OWN RISK.

It was around noon when Minsoo’s phone buzzed. He let it buzz, dm after text rolling in. It was most likely comments on his newest photo. Except, his followers never saw him. He just posted pictures he had taken, occasional vocal covers, and sometimes, his friend. There was no way a small hobby could amass so many people. But it had.

His phone chimed again, a special tone allowing for Minsoo to recognize who it was. He picked up the device and smiled softly. The short text was from Dongho, asking if Minsoo was free later in the day. The male stretched out in his chair. He was indeed free, but there was something he should do sooner rather than later. 

He texted back with a quick no thanks and decided to scroll thought the billions of notifications on his page. As expected there was love from Mayniacs all around Korea and internationally. One of his group chats buzzed. It was Daehyun asking everyone if they could have dinner. To Minsoo’s surprise, Jaewon responded. 

Jae: Sure! I’ll pay :)

Dongho: I’m down.

Minsoo: Ofc, where?

Daehyun: How about that shrimp place? Minsoo can pick us all up.

Minsoo: WHat, why me?

Dongho: You’re the leader. Jaewon, why’d you choose to respond this time?

[Read 3:04 pm] 

Jaewon threw himself on his bed. Finally, finally, he’d be able to hang out with his members. No girl, nothing to occupy his mind. He ran a hand through his red hair, wincing when he encountered a knot. Slowly working the knot out with his fingers, he smiled. Soon he’d be eating shrimp with the boys, content. His phone buzzed with a call.

“Hello?”

“Wyld, we need to talk.” It was the CEO.

“Yessir. When?” 

“Now. I’ve arranged for you to be picked up and we will eat dinner here.”

“But-”  
“No buts. You don’t want to make me terminate your contracts to you?”

“No sir.” 

“That’s what I thought. See you in 15 minutes.” 

Jaewon sent a quick text to the members saying he couldn’t make it. They left him on read. Fifteen minutes later he was seated in the CEO’s office, trembling. He had avoided scandals lately and was most likely in trouble as a result. The room was large and dark, only a desk and a lamp in the room.

“Do you know why you’re here?” the CEO’s soft voice asked. 

“No sir.” his voice was quiet, almost inaudible.

“Foolish boy.” Jaewon flinched when the slap came. His left cheek stung. 

“I’m sorry sir.” 

“Sorry? Sorry? Sorry doesn’t pay debts. You guys only brought in 1.3 million last month. Where is my pretty 3M?” 

“I’m sorry sir.” His neck snapped to the right as the slap came. 

“Every slap is a hundred thousand dollars I will forgive. Each tear is about 20M on the debt.” 

“Yessir.” Jaewon refused to let any tears escape his eyes. As he staggered home that night, he collapsed on his bed. The small room made him feel alright. Safe. His eyes slid shut, and he fell into a restless sleep. 

Jaewon was awoken by the thought he couldn’t move or see. He felt he was propped up against a wall. There was a movement in the corner of his eye. He tried to speak but found there was a gag inhibiting his speech. A cold hand caressed his cheek. 

“Hello, Jaewon!” The voice was sticky sweet. “My name is Sohee and I will be your roommate for life.” 

The boy, he really wasn’t that old, struggled slightly. The blindfold and gag were loosened, allowing for Jaewon to get a good look at his captor. It was a fairly pretty young woman he recognized from a fan sign.

“Aww baby, who hit you?” she touched the slap marks, some bleeding slowly. “I’ll kill them.” 

He flinched and looked away, trying to hide his face. Sohee clucked her tongue. Jaewon felt something sharp dig into his arm. 

“You will behave. You will respond to me. You will say whatever I tell you too.” She cooed, pressing the blade deeper. Jaewon nodded. 

“Words.”

“Y-yes.” 

“Very good. What do we do first?” Sohee leaned forward on the knife, puncturing Jaewon’s arm. He let out a soft cry, his fingers twitching. 

Sohee took no notice and grabbed his phone, unlocking it with his thumb. “What about an Instagram post together?” 

She failed to notice Jaewon’s terrified expression, as he tugged weakly at the knife pinning his arm to the floor. Instead, she took several photos, hiding the knife and blood, and captioning it with a heart. 

-

“I don’t care Hyung! I’m going and giving him the bill even if he didn’t eat with us!” Daehyun’s voice echoed throughout the small car. 

Dongho nodded watching Minsoo on his phone. 

“Jaewon posted on his Instagram. Dongho tell me he doesn’t look off in the photo. And who’s the girl?”

Dongho took the phone. Minsoo was right. Jaewon’s face was red and puffy. He was obviously in pain as well. 

“Well, that’s not good. Give him a call.”

A female voice answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Jaewon? We’re coming over right now, see you in 4 minutes.” Dongho responded, then hung up. 

“Drive Hyung.”

-  
Jaewon’s eyes closed when Sohee yanked the knife out. 

“Your friends are coming. Come with me!” She dragged him into the bathroom, allowing for him to notice a thick strand of black hair. How long had she been here?

Swiftly pinning his arm back into the floor, Sohee smiled. Jaewon’s arm was almost numb with white-hot pain. Still, he hadn’t let a tear fall. 

“I want a pretty tear.” Sohee pouted, pulling out a small vial. The knife was pulled out yet again and traced his collarbone and neck. There were footsteps in the hallway along with loud bickering. 

Sohee sighed. “Next time.” before plunging the knife into his back. “You betray me, so I backstab you.”

“H-how did I betray you?” Jaewon’s voice came out in gasps. 

“You didn’t give me a tear. Bye, now Love.” Sohee darted out the door, narrowly avoiding the other members as they entered the small place Jaewon called home. 

Jaewon sighed, trying to move. It hurt to move. It hurt to think. He curled into a small ball, cradling his arm. There was a feeling in it. Pain.

He would survive. He had to. There was something touching him. Too tired to freak out, he felt warm fingers take out the knife. It hurt more than leaving it in. 

“Jaewon-ah?” Minsoo, or maybe Daehyun’s voice floated into his ears. There was no thinking. He watched the world go black.

-

The hospital lights hurt his eyes. Jaewon tried moving a hand to cover it, though one arm was so heavy. 

A hand connected with his face. Jaewon’s head slapped to the side. Then it was gone. Three anxious boys entered the room. “Jaewon? We saw the CEO.” Minsoo’s soft voice spoke. 

“Y’know, it’s ok to ask for help sometimes.” 

Only then did tears roll down Jaewon’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda what I'm going through, but on an extreme level. I'm ok. Don't worry about me.
> 
> 300+ of yall risked it LOL


End file.
